Smashdown
by SSBM Master
Summary: Another attempt at cramming two things together and hoping it works. If you like Super smash bros and WWE then you just might want to take a look. A one chapter story with plenty of action.


Super Smash Bros Melee is a brilliant game, my favourite in fact (duh) But it is very hard to make a fanfic about it that isn't complete tack. I made this just under a year before I posted it. I waited so long mainly because I though it was crap.   
  
However now a year later, I decided I might as well post it for the hell of it. Though don't expect to see what happens next week cause this one chapter took me long enough to write on its own!  
  
I hope you enjoy it more than I did!  
  
I do not own the rights to Super Smash Bros Melee Etc Etc.   
  
------------------------------  
  
"WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER EPISODE OF SUPER SMASH BRO'S ENTERTAINMENT, SMASHDOWN!!!" The commentator shouted into his headphones. He had to shout if the viewers at home were to hear anything he said. The stadium was packed to the brim. A humongous crowd of every creature you could imagine Nintendo world to hold seemed to be packed into every seat. Banners were dotted around the mob each supporting the holder's favourite superstar. In the centre of the huge room was the stadium where contestants were transported to different arenas and the crowd could be addressed. Gradually the noise died down and the announcer was able to speak normally into a microphone.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "To all those of you who came in tonight. And to those of you at home watching, I am your host, straight from Congo Jungle, Funky Kong!" The crowd cheered. "And just as Bart has Lisa, by my side is Tails." The crowd also roared their approval for the two tailed fox who was already sitting down at the announcers table. As Funky joined him as Tails spoke into his headphones.  
  
"Thanks Funky, and what a show we have for you tonight. It's the first ever episode Smashdown."  
  
"That's right," Funky said. "Tonight, we shall decide the Smashdown Cruiserweight Champion, the Smashdown Interweight Champion, the Smashdown Tag team champions and of course, the Smashdown World Champion! This is gonna be off the hook!"  
  
Suddenly, the music from the final destination stage filled the arena. The crowd began cheering again as two huge hands floated from the stage entrance to the ring in the middle of the stadium.  
  
"And here come our two co-general managers." Tails said. "These two made this whole thing possible." The hands flew over the ropes into the ring. One gracefully came to a halt in the centre, the other, who seemed to jerk and twitch violently every few seconds, landed next to him.  
  
"Welcome!" the hand on the right boomed in a voice which needed no microphone. "I am your co-general manager, MASTER HAND!!" The crowed cheered.  
  
"ANd i." The other one boomed in a voice that would be exactly the same if it didn't jump and twitch so much "aM YoUr OthEr Co-gEnERal MAnaGER, CRAZY HAND." The crowd cheered for him too but with a lot less heart. Some looked unsure whether this hand was stable.  
  
"Tonight we crown our champions the only way the super smash brothers know how.BY BEATING THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER!!!" Master hand had obviously managed to restore the crowds fire with these words. "Our first match tonight will be a semi-final tournament match up for the World championship. There will be another halfway through the night and the winners of these two matches will battle it out at the end of the night for THIS!" The Master hand held up an extravagant belt. It was all black with a large gold plating in the middle. The words "Super Smash Bros World Champion" were carved among the design.   
  
"sO WiTHoUt fuThUr ADo, LeT uS iNTROduce ThE firSt TwO contestants!!!" Shrieked crazy hand. Music filled the stadium again. This time the beat was from the mushroom kingdom, but it was too dark to be Mario or Luigi. The crowd boo'd.  
  
"Well," Tails said, "It looks like our first fighter is Bowser." Bowser swaggered down the long ramp leading to the ring.   
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall." A ring announcer told the crowd through a microphone. "Introducing first from Mushroom Kingdom. Weighing in at 900lbs.BOWSER!" Occasionally Bowser would snarl threateningly at a member of the audience in the front row if they were shout discouragingly at him but he didn't attack any of them.   
  
"So, Tails." Funky kong said, "What do you think of Bowser being one of the four fighters to be in with a chance of winning the world title?."  
  
"I dunno," Tails replied. "He'll certainly have the weight advantage over anyone he's facing."  
  
By the time Bowser had made it to the ring, the two general managers had flown off somewhere. The Koopa king settled himself in the middle of the ring and breathed fire into the air to show off his strength. The music died down.  
  
"Wonder who he'll be facing?" Tails muttered. More music came through the speakers, and the big screen showed pictures of a white pokemon which was now gliding down to the ring to join Bowser.  
  
"There's your answer." Funky kong stated unnecessarily.  
  
"And his opponent," The announcer continued. "From parts unknown weighing in at 258lbs." As Mewtwo drifted down the ramp, the crowd also displayed their disapproval for this contestant. Unlike Bowser however, Mewtwo simply ignored their remarks. As though he felt that they weren't worth his time. As he entered the ring, he locked eyes with Bowser but neither of them attacked each other.   
  
Then the ring below began to glow. There was a flash of light and both of them were gone.  
  
"This is where the fun really begins!" said Funky Kong.  
  
The holopads holding Mewtwo and Bowser floated to the surface of the stage. The crowd could see everything that was happening through the big screen and most of them were able to recognise that they had been sent to Great bay. The holopads normally set the fighters down in a random area of the stage and on some of the bigger ones the fighters sometimes didn't know where their opponents were. However in this case, The stage was small and Bowser and Mewtwo were right opposite each other Bowser wasted as little time as his heavy frame would allow him to in getting to Mewtwo. He ran straight at him and blew a jet fire towards the palm tree that Mewtwo was resting on. However Mewtwo was too quick for him. He jumped right over the fire and Bowser to land on the other side of the stage, where he fired a shadow ball. It hit it's target directly in the chest Bowser quickly got to his feet again and ran after Mewtwo.   
  
"Bowser makes another grab for Mewtwo." Funky Kong was saying. He, Tails and the rest of the crowd were watching the match on the big screen above the Smashers entrance. "But.OH no Mewtwo teleports to the other side of the arena and again fires another ball of energy!"  
  
"It Looks like Mewtwo sticking to the long-range strategy in this match eh Funky?"  
  
"Well, it's either that or out wrestle a 900lb monster. What would you do?"  
  
"Fair point. And unless Bowser adapts to this technique soon, this match'll be over."  
  
As though Bowser had heard this comment, he suddenly fired another jet of fire towards the psychic pokemon. However it was obvious to everyone that he wasn't nearly close enough for it to connect. It wasn't obvious to Mewtwo though as he had teleported again. As he did so, Bowser swiftly made his way to the other side of the stage. Mewtwo appeared right in front of him. The psychic's eyes widened in horror as he realised the mistake he had made and tried to get away. But Bowser had grabbed his arm and Mewtwo wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Uh oh!" Tails stated. "This is gonna get messy!"  
  
Now that Bowser had Mewtwo, he was obviously going to make the most of it. He smashed his horned skull into Mewtwo several times before flattening him with a body slam. Mewtwo groaned as the heavy creature got back to his feet. It looked as though Mewtwo had been knocked out cold, but as Bowser moved in for a smash, the psychic sprang up and took hold of Bowser. As soon as had he done this, Bowser was flung directly into the air. It seemed to have done some damage but whilst halfway through the air, Bowser suddenly positioned himself upright in a sitting down position.  
  
"I hope this show's got a PG rating!" Funky said through a wince. The Bowser Bomb smashed right on top of Mewtwo, and he was sent flying from the stage.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, this could be it!" Funky Kong said excitedly.  
  
"Come on Mewtwo, you gotta get back to the stage if you want to stay in this match." Mewtwo was obviously doing everything in his power to land on solid ground. He floated up using a double jump and just as he was about to land, Bowser leapt into action by leaping up to join him, and driving his scaly fist into the psychic's stomach to knock him even further away. One thing was for sure, Mewtwo was not leaping back from that!  
  
"GAME!!" The ring announcer shouted as Mewtwo hit the edge of the stage and he and Bowser were teleported back to the stadium. "This game's winner is.BOWSER!" Bowser span round in his shell a few times as a kind of celebration. Mewtwo slinked away hoping not to be noticed while he did this.  
  
"Bowser's gonna be in the final!!" Funky said excitedly. "You know Tails, we could be looking at the first World Champ!"   
  
"Maybe, but I hope it's someone with a better attitude." Tails said in a slightly sour voice. Bowser was now breathing fire and seemed deaf to the crowds boo's!  
  
Once he had cleared out of the ring the Master hand came back into it.  
  
"Congratulations Bowser." He boomed in his deep voice. "And good luck in the main event. Now as for our next match, how does two more smashers beating each other to a pulp sound to you?" Predictably, the crowd roared it's approval.   
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Tails  
  
"Is that what you want?.well.that's not what's gonna happen." It was amazing how quickly so many creatures could stop cheering! "No.your gonna get FOUR smashers beating each other to a pulp! IN A FATAL FOUR WAY MATCH!!!" That got the crowd going again. "Not only that, but they will be four of the fastest lightweights this business has to offer, fighting for the cruiserweight championship!" He then held up another belt. Like the world championship, it was black but unlike the world championship, it was slightly smaller and instead of being oval, the gold plating in the middle was a shield shape with cruiserweight champion written on the bottom. "So without further ado.lets get the first contestant out."  
  
A beat started the theme for Saria's song and from the entrance came Young Link. For the first time that night, the crowd welcomed a contestant.  
  
"The following fatal four way match," the ring announcer declared, "is scheduled for one fall and it is for the cruiserweight championship! Entering the ring from Hyrule, weighing in at 105lbs.YOUNG LINK! As young link entered the ring, he waved to the crowd but stopped when his music ended. The next music was from Corneria and this time two people came through the entrance.  
  
"And.introducing two more opponents," The announcer announced "From the great fox.FOX AND FALCO.  
  
"There's a surprise." Tails said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Fox and Falco have been friends for years. I wouldn't have thought I'd see them battling against each other."  
  
"Good point. And if either of them want to win, they'll have to turn on each other sooner or later." The Cornarian music had now stopped and another pokemon theme had started. Once again the crowd cheered as the last fighter came into view.  
  
"And from the Kanto region, Weighing in at 70lbs.PIKACHU!"  
  
"Ha!" said Tails. "I was wondering when he would turn up." Pikachu joined the others in the ring. Each smasher was in their own corner eyeing each other to make sure none of them tried to attack before the match started. Once again the ring glowed and all the fighters disappeared.  
  
"So Tails, who do you think'll win this match?" Funky asked.  
  
"Well," Tails said thoughtfully "At first I would have said Fox or Falco since they can team up against the other two. But now I think Pikachu may be in with a chance of winning."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, their on his stage for one." The smashers had been transported to the pokemon stadium for their match. As soon as the match had started, Fox had attacked young Link whilst Pikachu had surprised Falco. Falco jumped back to his feet as the yellow rodent tried to shock him. Falco sidestepped just in time to avoid the attack and started to fight back with a volley of kicks.  
  
Meanwhile, Fox seemed to have the upper hand. He had managed to get a hold of a lip's stick and was using it to great effect. Young Link was at every opportunity, trying to shake off the energy draining flower but Fox was not giving him enough time.   
  
"Young Link hasn't been looking too good so far." Funky said. "And if he doesn't get that flower off soon, this match will be over for him." Then suddenly, as Fox prepared for a powerful smash, Young Link's spinning sword technique came out of nowhere not only sending Fox flying but also getting rid of the flower. With that sorted, young Link charged at Fox and viscously struck him, knocking Fox to the edge of the arena.  
  
"Look's like I spoke too soon." Funky said. "If this keeps up Young Link may just.HEY LOOK OUT!" Too late. Whilst Young Link was looking to knock Fox over the edge, from out of nowhere, a baseball bat hit him in the back of the head. Since Young Link was still weak from the flower, the Bat knocked him clean over the edge.  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED!" The announcer shouted as young link appeared back in the ring. Funky Kong was laughing Tails however sounded stunned.  
  
"What the heck happened then?" He asked Funky.  
  
"Pikachu threw the bat." Funky answered. "He was trying to hit Falco but missed. Instead, Young Link took the hit and now he's out of the match. Meanwhile, Fox had managed to recover from his blows. He rushed over to join his other two opponents. Pikachu and Falco seemed to be at a stalemate. Pikachu was about to hit a smash attack when Fox intercepted with a boot to the face. Pikachu was knocked back giving Fox time to face Falco. For a moment the two looked ready to attack each other. Then suddenly, they grinned at each other and turned to face Pikachu.  
  
"Uh Tails," Funky said. "It looks like you were right about them teaming up." From then on it was a two on one match. Every now and then, Pikachu would try to fight back, sometimes managing to land a hit on one of them, but whenever this happened, the other would just put the yellow mouse in his place with a hard strike. Eventually, Pikachu could barely move and Fox and Falco moved in for the kill.  
  
"Well," said Tails. "At least we know who's not gonna be champ!"   
  
Falco started to charge up a smash attack. Fox stood on the edge of the stadium and watched his partner. When the power of the smash had reached it's peak, Falco let it loose. But it didn't strike Pikachu, it struck Fox!  
  
"What th."   
  
Horrified, Fox desperately tried to jump back onto the stage, but with the previous attack from Young Link and the power Falco charged into it, the smash knocked him clean off.  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED!"  
  
"I don't believe it." Tails said "Falco betrayed Fox!"  
  
"I think you're taking this a bit too seriously Tails. I mean, Fox is standing right on the edge, and Falco's only other opponent is completely immobilized. It seems sensible to me. What would you have done?"  
  
"I'd have fought Fox face to face in a fair fight."  
  
"Ok bad example."  
  
It was now plain to everyone that Falco had won. He charged up another smash and knocked Pikachu from the stadium.  
  
"GAME!!" the announcer yelled. Falco was transported back to the ring. "This game's winner and the NEW cruiserweight champion.FALCO!" The crowd cheered though perhaps not as loud as they would have done had he won the title a little more honourably. Pikachu had been carried offstage and Fox was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Well, we have our cruiser weight champ," Funky stated when the ring was empty. "I wonder what's next."  
  
Just then, the big screen switched on again. On it was the blue vixen from star fox adventures holding a mic. She was obviously backstage.   
  
"Hi," she said "This is Krystal here to get a one on one interview with Fox McCloud after his cruiserweight title match." Krystal made her way down a few corridors with the cameraman following. Eventually she reached Fox, who is talking to Roy and Kirby. "Excuse me Fox," Krystal said. Fox turned round and saw the camera. "You just had a tough match, where you were betrayed by Falco. Can I get your thoughts?"  
  
"Don't you think 'betrayed' is a bit too strong?" Fox said.   
  
"Well.he kicked you in the back!"  
  
"Look," said Fox, who seemed uncomfortably aware that Kirby and Roy were watching the interview with interest. "Falco caught me off guard and set himself up for an easy win. I don't blame him for what he did. It wasn't dishonourable, it was sensible! And I don't mind as long as I get another title shot soon. In fact I was about to go to Master hand and ask for one so if you'll excuse me." and with that, Fox walked off. Krystal turned back to the camera.  
  
"Well, I was about to go to master hand myself to see what match he has for us next, but I guess I'll just have to hand you back over to." She was interrupter by Roy who had just made a loud cough. She turned to him.  
  
"Master Hand isn't the only one who knows what the next match is" he said.   
  
"Oh yeah, I'll go to crazy hand." Roy coughed again much louder this time.  
  
"Just spit it out!" Kirby piped up.  
  
"I know what the next match is." Krystal brightened up and turned the mic onto Roy. "The next match will be for the tag team championships. And I know this because Marth and myself will be in it."  
  
"Who will you be facing?" Roy frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't know.yet. But whoever it is, they don't stand a chance because we have developed a killer strategy."  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Krystal asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, but that would be telling, and besides we're on." He looked at the clock on the wall. "NOW" he yelped and with that, ran off to the ring entrance. Krystal picked up the mic that Roy had knocked out of her hands and turned back to the camera.  
  
"Back over to you, Funky and Tails." She said.   
  
"See I told you Falco's tactics were no big deal Tails." Funky said as the fire emblem theme song came on and Marth and Roy came into view.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the SSBE Tag team championships!" the announcer declared. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 430lbs.MARTH AND ROY!!"   
  
"That's what he says, but I'll bet he really cheesed off inside. Look at how quick he was to blow off Krystal."  
  
"She asked him for an interview not a date. And who says 'cheesed off' anyway?" By the time the two broadcasters had stopped arguing, Marth and Roy had made it to the ring and were waiting for there opponents. Then all of a sudden, The Mario bro's theme came up. And the crowd roared with excitement as Mario, Luigi and Peach came into the spotlight.   
  
"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by princess peach. Weighing in at a combined weight of 390lbs.THE MARIO BROS!!"  
  
At the Mario Bros made their way to the ring, Marth and Roy muttered to each other. Neither of the broadcasters noticed though as Peach had come to sit with them at the announcers table.  
  
"Well this tag title match is about to start and we are now being joined by Peach, how are you Peach?"  
  
"Oh I'm just fine." Peach said. "I haven't been booked in any of the matches tonight so I thought I'd show my support for Mario and Luigi."  
  
"Peach," Tails said "Marth and Roy.well Roy let slip earlier that they had a strategy to deal with whomever their opponents were. Do you think this will affect the Mario bros chances of winning?"  
  
"Well whatever it is, Mario and Luigi will come out on top. They always do."  
  
"Confident words from Peach as we get this title match underway." Said Funky  
  
This time, the smashers were transported to Corneria The Mario bros were each transported to the centre of the Great Fox, Marth was placed on one of the side wings and Roy was nowhere to be seen. For a few moments, Mario and Luigi looked around trying to find their opponents. Then suddenly Marth sprung into action. He struck Luigi first and gave Mario a shield breaker when he looked round.  
  
"Marth is showing a lot of fight so far in this match, taking on both Mario bros single handed." Tails pointed out.  
  
"He just took them by surprise." Peach said "As soon as they focus, they'll take him out"  
  
"What I want to know is where Roy's gone." Funky said. "Do you think he was transported properly?"  
  
"Maybe this is all part of their plan."  
  
"Look!" Peach exclaimed suddenly. For Mario had managed to find an opening in Marth's offence. With a swift kick to the hamstring, he had tripped Marth up and Luigi now karate chopped him to stop his assault.  
  
"See, I told you." Peach said.  
  
"Well at the moment this match seems to be another 2 on 1 case. If Roy doesn't show up soon, he'll have to fight the Mario bros solo." Marth was now looking like a certain yellow pokemon did in the last round. He was having trouble keeping his balance and didn't have much chance to practice with Mario and Luigi beating the snot out of him.  
  
"Well, it looks like they've won," Peach stated smugly as Mario smashed him right out of the stage.  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED!" The announcer announced.   
  
"Marth is out," Funky said. "But where's Roy? The Mario Bros were also wondering the same thing. They started to search the outside of the ship.  
  
"Maybe he isn't there." Peach suggested.  
  
"He must be," Tails said. The match would have ended otherwise."  
  
"Hey what's that" Funky cut across him. He pointed to the entrance to the Great Fox just under the vertical wing. A bright glow was coming from it. The Mario bros noticed and made towards it. Tails suddenly gasped. "What?" asked Funky.  
  
"I just figured out Roy's strategy!" he said. "And if the Mario bros want to win, they better not go down there!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Peach asked him sharply. But too late, Mario and Luigi had jumped down to investigate the source of the glow. All of a sudden, a HUGE explosion swallowed up the area where the Mario bros were They flew out of the ring so quickly, that there wasn't even time to watch them fly through the air.  
  
"GAME!!" the announcer shouted as Roy and Marth reappeared in the ring. "This games winners, and the NEW tag team champions.MARTH AND ROY!!"   
  
"Bu..bu.." Peach stammered as she watched Mario and Luigi reappear at the side of the ring. "What happened?"  
  
"Roy was hiding in that passageway." Tails told her. "This whole time he was charging up his shield breaker attack. When he saw the Mario bros, he let loose his attack. Marth was just a distraction."  
  
"Well," Peach sighed "I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now so I'll leave you to commentate."  
  
"Ok, bye Peach." Funky said as peach left the announce table to join her friends. "Well it wasn't very honest," He said as the announcer gave Marth and Roy their championships, "but what Marth and Roy pulled off tonight, was pure genius."  
  
The big screen came on to show Gannondorf striding down the corridor. The crowd boo as the people backstage with him quickly get out of his way. Gannondorf turns a corner to come face to face with.Bowser. There is a pause.  
  
"Hello, Bowser" Gannondorf said coldly   
  
"Gannondorf." Bowser said back. "I just wanted to say good luck in your match." Bowser smirked at Gannondorf and Gannondorf strides past, scowling at Bowser as he went.   
  
"Looks like Bowser's trying to get into the head of Gannondorf." Funky said knowingly. As the Brinstar depths music signified Gannondorfs arrival. (Authors note: I am well aware that Brinstar depths is not Gannondorfs Music but I can hardly use Links music can I?)  
  
"The following match is a semi-final tournament match scheduled for one fall. Introducing from Hyrule, Weighing in at 300lbs.GANNONDORF!!"   
  
"What do you mean?" Tails said. "Bowser just wished him luck." Funky sighed in a very patronising way.  
  
"Tails, If Gannondorf wins his next match, he'll face Bowser for the World title. By wishing him luck, Bowser's trying to psych out Gannondorf." Tails seems blank. "Never mind."   
  
"Well, either way, Gannondorfs not the kind of person to be put off his focus." Gannondorf had made it to the ring without so much as glancing at the crowd. Now that he was in the squared circle, his eyes were fixed on the entrance, to see who his opponent would be.   
  
The music that filled the arena then was not a dark or sombre tune like it had been for all the other World title contenders. It was an up beat rap and out of the entrance came none other than.  
  
"Hey, it my boy. YO DK!!" Funky yelled to Donkey Kong who waved back enthusiastically.  
  
"And his opponent from Kongo Jungle, Weighing in at 325lbs.DONKEY KONG!!" The crowed cheered, happy that they had someone to support in the World title match. Gannondorf stared coldly at DK as he entered the ring and waved blankly at the crowd. The ring lit up and Ganoondorf and DK (DK was mid-wave) disappeared.  
  
"The stage is.the fountain of dreams" Tails said "and, WOW Gannondorf explodes into action!" At first, DK had hesitated, as he wondered where the crowd had gone and in that time, Gannondorf had landed a Wizards Foot attack straight at him. As DK sat up and shook his head, he opened his eyes to see the dense fist of Gannondorf smash into him.   
  
"And Gannondorf lands another strike." Tails was saying. "DK tried to get up again but."  
  
"Come on DK!! Kick his ass!!" Funky yelled.  
  
"Erm...Funky, you do know we're not supposed to take sides."   
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Although Gannondorf had completely dominated the match so far, he had seemed to run into a problem. No matter how hard he smacked DK into the ground, the overgrown primate would simply sit up shake his head slightly and get to his feet ready to continue the battle. Gannondorf rushed in to try a more powerful move, but DK, finally realising what to do, smashed his huge coconut head into Gannnondorf with such force that he was buried into the ground.  
  
"HA Ha, sock it to him DK!" Now DK was in control. He slammed both his fists into the unburied parts of Gannondorf and then picked up the slightly dazed warlock and threw him over the edge. Gannondorf snapped to his senses and grabbed onto the ledge. DK, clearly thinking he had won, raised his hands in triumph only to have his opponent leap back onto the stage and kick him in his big monkey crotch! That managed to keep the big gorilla down!  
  
"HEY! He can't kick below the belt!" Funky yelled in an outraged voice  
  
"Why not? It isn't against the rules."  
  
"Well it should be!"  
  
Gannondorf had clearly realised that DK was not going to be down for long as he now scoured the stage looking for items. After a few seconds, a barrel cannon appeared and Gannondorf took it gleefully. As he approached DK however, He leapt to his feet and clapped both of his huge hands on either side of Gannondorf knocking the cannon out of Gannondorf's grasp.  
  
"Hey," Funky yelled happily, "DK was only pretending to be hurt, he actually used his head!"  
  
"You mean like he did before?" Said Tails grinning. Funky laughed.  
  
"Well, sort of, but in any case, DK now has the upper hand and as long as he keeps Gannondorf down, this match is won!" DK had finally started to act seriously. He beat his chest viciously and then charged at Gannondorf, letting his size 30 foot do the talking. Gannondorf groaned and tried to get to his feet but DK started to pound the ground causing the shock wave to knock Gannondorf high into the air. Then he went for the cannon barrel.  
  
"Oh ho!" Funky chuckled "what do you think of Gannondorf's chances now Tails?"  
  
"Slim," Tails admitted. "But I wouldn't count him out just yet." At that point, DK let loose the barrel at his foe. Gannondorf was swallowed up inside it and began to roll towards the side of the stage.  
  
"This is it!" Funky yelled "Gannondorf's lost the." He suddenly stopped talking. Gannondorf had fired himself out of the cannon, however the camera was on the wrong side of the stage to see what had happened.  
  
"It is over?" Tails asked eagerly.  
  
"Can't be, if Gannondorf had lost they would have been transported back. What's taking those damn camera koopas so long!" The camera finally started to pan round but DK, obviously not wanting to be fooled again, ran forward and beat his massive fist against the edge of the stage before the camera could get there. However when the camera moved round, it became apparent that Gannondorf was not hanging onto the ledge.  
  
"That's odd." If Gannondorf's not there, then where is he." DK sniffed the edge suspiciously and looked round the seemingly empty stadium.  
  
"Is there any way that Gannondorf could have shot over the camera?" asked Tails.  
  
"Barrel cannons can't shoot that far," Funky said  
  
"I guess not, but how else could he have.HEY!" Gannondorf had leapt onto the stage, not from the ledge near DK, but from the opposite ledge. He had a demonic look in his eyes as he strode towards DK who was currently leaning over the side.  
  
"DK!" Funky tried to shout "Turn around damn it TURN AROUND!!" Gannondorf drew back his arm and purple energy seemed to charge inside it.  
  
"Oh, hell!" Funky said "LOOK OUT!!" DK slowly gave up on the drop and turned around to meet.  
  
"THE WARLOCK PUNCH!!!" Tails yelled as DK was smashed straight out of the arena   
  
"GAME!!!" The announcer shouted. "This games winner is.GANNONDORF!"  
  
"DAMN!" Yelled the frustrated Funky Kong. As both contestants arrived back at the stadium. Gannondorf smiled of the lifeless form of DK on the outside of the ring and made his way up the ramp. DK gradually came to and realising what had happened, let out a primal scream and ran backstage.  
  
Crazy Hand was in his office backstage. He had been watching the match on a TV and wasn't jerking as much now that he was away from the excitement of the ring. Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door.  
  
"Come in" He said. The bang became a smash as the door flew off it's hinges. In the doorway was DK.   
  
"Duh.sorry," he said. Crazy hand began to twitch again  
  
"LoOk wHAt YOu'vE dONe YoU oAf!!!" he shrieked. DK just gazed at the floating hand blankly. Crazy hand seemed to calm himself again "What do you want?"   
  
"Gandondor.. Gaddendu." DK said "Gader.He sneaked up behind me!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I wand da fight dim again!"  
  
"You can't," Crazy hand told him "Gannondorf didn't break any rules. He just took you by surprise. Roy outsmarted the Mario Bros but you don't see them in here complaining. Besides, I can't change tonight's main event to suit one person.monkey.whatever!"  
  
"Buh.buh." DK said, breathing deeply. "I.still.fight."  
  
"LoOk," Crazy hand snapped turning on him. He was jerking slightly. "You haVe already brOken down my doOr and if you dOn't leave now I'Ll." he stopped mid sentence. He paused for a moment and then spoke calmly again "Although.I suppose I could fit you in the next match."  
  
"Yuh yuh!" DK said enthusiastically "Who du I fight?"  
  
"Well, you'll be fighting.Link.Yoshi.Ice climbers.Samus.Captain Falcon.Ness.Shiek and Kirby in the first and what may well be the last, 10-MAN STOCK MATCH!!!" The crowd out in the arena cheered so loud that it could be heared in the Co-GM's office. "For the Interweight championship!"  
  
"YEH!!" DK yelled and ran out of the room to the ring, leaving Crazy hand alone.  
  
"Dense idiot!" He muttered to himself.  
  
"Can you believe it Tails?!" Funky shouted over the crowds din. "A 10-man stock match!"  
  
"This match will be huge, no doubt about it. And out comes our first contestant." DK's music had once again filled the arena and the big ape was bounding down to the arena.   
  
"The following 10-man stock match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Interweight Championship. Reintroducing first.DONKEY KONG!"  
  
"Well, this match is for the second most glamorous title in this business." Tails said. He suddenly put his finger to his earpiece. "And I have just received word from Krystal, that a lot of the smashers in the locker room, especially those taking part in this match, are not happy about DK getting a shot at both the world Title and the Interweight title and I have to agree with them." DK's music had stopped and the theme from big Blue started.  
  
"And.from Mute city.CAPTAIN FALCON!"  
  
"What are you talking about Tails, DK was totally screwed out of his last match."  
  
"And.from Infinite Glacier.ICE CLIMBERS!" (Authors note: Ice climbers are 2 separate people here)  
  
"Well, we're gonna have to agree to disagree on that one Funky." Tails said "And while we've been talking, we've missed all the entrances."   
  
"And.from dreamland.KIRBY"  
  
"I guess Crazy hand made this match because there were so many people wanting to take part for the interweight title." Tails said as Kirby settled in the ring. The drum roll that begun the intro to planet Zebs came up  
  
"And from planet Zebs.SAMUS!" The crowd cheered particularly loud this time.  
  
"I suppose your right Tails," Funky said. "The interweight title is for those who are wanting a practice title before they go for the World title, or for those who just aren't in that league."  
  
"And.from Yoshi Island.YOSHI!"  
  
"Hey," Tails said, "Is it me or is DK getting a lot of sour looks?" Some of the smashers in the ring were scowling at DK.  
  
"And.from Earthbound.NESS!"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it DK isn't getting much of a welcome and.hey nearly everyone's here!" Link's music rang across the stadium.  
  
"And.From Hyrule, being accompanied by Zelda.LINK AND SHEIK!" (Authors note: Zelda and Sheik are 2 seperat people too. What? I say the more the merrier!)  
  
"Looks like everyone's here." Tails said. It looked like a tight squeeze in the ring as the last two men entered the ring. Zelda sat on the outside as the smashers disappeared.  
  
"It's a good thing they were sent to Hyrule temple." Funky said "They probably wouldn't all fit on most other stadiums." As the smashers appeared on the platforms, they looked round at each other, wondering which person to attack. Then all eyes laid on DK! "Uh oh!"  
  
It was pandemonium. Nana was first to reach the big primate and was easily swatted away. However not even DK's bulk could compensate for the other 9 smashers that had piled on top of him!  
  
"Things not looking good for DK in this match." Tails said  
  
"I dunno whether it's the fact that DK got into this match or just simply because he's the biggest competitor, but it looks like everyone's decided to gang up on him." Suddenly, all players flew off DK as a spinning kong attack sent them all flying in different directions, but it didn't hold them off for long as they quickly got back up and continued the assault. Gradually, the big mass of smashers which had formed around DK moved towards the edge of the level. One powerful headbutt from Yoshi sent DK flying out of the stage.  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED!" The voice shouted. All the smashers looked very pleased with themselves. Then, one by one, realised that the match was still going and began to attack each other.  
  
"Now, THIS is more like it." Funky Kong said.  
  
"Hey look at DK!" Donkey Kong, who had been transported outside the ring after being knocked out, gave a cry of anger and leapt back into the ring. "What's he doing? He isn't in this match anymore."   
  
It was pretty evident that wasn't going to stop DK. As he was transported back to the stage, he saw Sheik and Yoshi fighting and decided to join them.  
  
".And by join I mean 'beat the living hell out of'!" Funky said as Donkey Kong grabbed both of them and smashed their heads together.  
  
"Why are they letting him do this?" Tails asked  
  
"It's not so much that their letting him do this, more that there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it! Normally when something like this happens there would be a disqualification but.There are 10 of them! Who do you disqualify?"  
  
Ness and Kirby, who had joined together to take down a now injured Samus, noticed that DK was back and ran over to try and subdue the beast.  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED!"  
  
"I'll bet Ness regrets that!" Tails said with a hollow laugh. Satisfied now that Sheik, Yoshi, Kirby and, although he had nothing to do with it, Samus were all down, DK jumped back on a platform and left the arena.  
  
"Well now that that's over, let's see what else is happening." Whilst Captain Falcon and Link battled in the catacombs, The Ice climbers came out of the enterance near the gazebo. They saw the mass of unconscious bodies, shrugged and teamed up against Kirby, who had started to wake up. Samus also began to come to and just as he got to his feet, Captain Falcon was smashed out of the caves, Link in close persuit. Samus watched for a moment as Link's attack was blocked by the sharp Captain, and the decided to join the fray.   
  
The ice climbers were clearly getting the better of Kirby. They had managed to force him right to the very edge of the stage.  
  
"The ice climbers, working as a team in this match." Tails said, "It's working well so far." Just as he said that, Kirby grabbed both Popo and Nana and launched himself into the air for his piledriver attack. However, what he hadn't realised was how close he was to the edge of the stage as he slammed himself and the two ice climbers.right over the edge!  
  
"PLAYERS DEFEATED!!"  
  
"What the heck!?" Funky exclaimed  
  
"Kirby just took himself AND the ice climbers out of this match!"  
  
"Well it's better than getting knocked out I suppose. Hey look everyone's up!" Whilst the crowd were watching Kirby's spectacular suicide dive, Sheik and Yoshi were one again fighting. Yoshi had the upper hand but it was mainly due to a super mushroom he had just taken. Sheik had decided to make a run for it until the effects wore off and Yoshi had pursued him to the very end of the catacombs. Now with nowhere to run, Sheik was, for some reason, simply lying down on the end platform.  
  
"Oh man," Funky said "It isn't a good idea to turn your back in this arena, especially if there's a giant Yoshi on your tail!" As Yoshi saw Sheik, He charged towards him and tried to give Sheik a giant Yoshi headbutt. But Sheik disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on the other side of Yoshi, kindly letting him know where he was with a few throwing blades!  
  
As for Link, Cpt Falcon and Samus, The battle was fairly even. Just as one of them managed to attack another, the third would butt in. There were no sides and no favourites. Then suddenly, if any of the crowd had been watching the Forest boy, the bounty hunter and the.other bounty hunter battling, their attention was quickly shifted back to Sheik and Yoshi as the warp star Sheik had rode sent Yoshi out of the stage with very noticeable firework effects.  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED!"  
  
"We're down to the last four!" said Tails. Sheik decided to arm himself with a beam sword before joining the others who were at this point beginning to tire. Link was the easiest target from Sheik's position but He obviously wasn't going to take Falco's path just yet as he ran round Link to block the falcon kick delivered by Cpt Falcon.  
  
"Now I don't see why Sheik bothered to do that." Said Funky. "I mean he could have just weakened Link with an attack or at least let Falcon."  
  
"Sheik isn't going to do that. If his friends in danger then he's going to help him."  
  
"I'm not saying it's ok to be cruel, I'm just saying it's smart to fight weak opponents."  
  
"Well it you ask me, I say sheik just did the smartest thing cause him and Link are making a great team." Whilst the announcers were talking the last four in the match had divided themselves into 2 teams. Link and Sheik had the upper hand since Sheik's surprise attack had caught Samus and Falcon off guard and now the 2 had total control of the match.  
  
Link used his spinning sword attack to knock both opponents in separate directions. He went after Samus whilst Sheik jumped over a ledge to catch up with Falcon. That was when the next player went out. Link had grabbed Samus and was about to attack her when a screech from what sounded like a bird of prey was heard throughout the arena. Link looked over his shoulder to see a burning Sheik fly out of the stadium.  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED"  
  
"Hey did you see that?"  
  
"No, what happened?"  
  
"Falcon just used a falcon punch to knock out Sheik" Taking full advantage of the distraction, Samus delivered a powerful blow to Link knocking him over. Falcon leapt back over the ledge to join the fight, a homerun bat in his hand. When he reached the other two, he showed no sign of wanting to attack Samus, instead charging up a shot to finish Link. However, green clad swordsman saw it coming and swiftly rolled away.   
  
"Oooh," said Funky. "Close call."  
  
"Things don't look for Link now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, since Sheik joined the fray, the two bounty hunters seem to have learned the fine art of working together." Said Tails as Falcon and Samus closed in on Link. Link seemed to notice this as well and made a hasty retreat. He tried to manoeuvre round so he could reach the caves but being loaded with bombs, arrows, a bow, a boomerang, a sword and shield, mad him easy for one of Samus's missiles to catch up to. Falcon was next to score a hit with a huge flying knee.  
  
"And, wow! That attack had a lot of effect. Knocking Link all the way to the other side of the stage." Link seemed to have been knocked unconscious by Falcons attack because he wasn't getting up from the last attack. He had landed dangerously close to the edge and it seemed the two bounty hunters would have an easy time finishing him off. As they approached, they stood either side of Link. Falcon held him up for Samus to Smash. However, just as Samus was charging, Link sprang back to life. He let loose a spinning sword slash which knocked the two bounty hunters in separate directions. Falcon's direction, unfortunately, had been the edge!  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED!"  
  
"That was a stroke of genius by Link!" yelled Tails exitedly  
  
"Yeah, If you can't take them both head on, take them by surprise. And by playing possum, Link did just that!" Now only Link and Samus remained and, although succeeding in getting rid of Falcon, the previous attacks had left Link gasping for breath. Samus quickly got to her feet and rammed her shoulder into Link. Link, also managed to get up swiftly and block Samus's next attack. It seemed as though neither of them were getting anywhere.  
  
"Link strikes Samus with little effect. He have to use something stronger if he wants to win." Funky said.  
  
"They both will, and what neither of them have realised is that something is right next to them!" Tails muttered, and he was right. A green shell had just appeared close by.  
  
"Hey, a good shot from that could end this match and.That may come very soon!" Link had just noticed the weapon and as Samus tried another attack, he grabbed it. Neither Samus or Link had time to think about what they were doing as the shell collided with Samus, sending her flying.but in the wrong direction.  
  
"Samus sails right over the temple!!" Funky yelled. "If Link had been round the other side of her, this match would be over!" Link had run straight in the direction he had knocked Samus and as he reached the edge, saw Samus trying to recover.  
  
"It looks like.yep, Samus'll be able to make it back." Tails said. But he was wrong as Link had leapt right over the edge and smashed into her!  
  
"What is Link doing!! Is he insane?!" The two wrestled with each other in mid air as the plummeted to their inevitable defeat.  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED!"  
  
"Who won??" Funky shouted dramatically as he and Tails stood up to see who would enter the ring. A bright light announced the form of none other than.Link!  
  
"This games winner and the NEW Interweight champion.LINK!!"   
  
"HE DID IT!!" Link groaned and collapsed on the floor, overcome by a mixture of exhaustion and relief. Sheik, who had waited for him beside the ring went to help him up whilst Zelda got his new belt and hung it on Links shoulder. It took both of them to help Link back up the ramp.  
  
"Well," Tails said "Tonight we've seen matches won by betrayal, trickery and sneakiness but I think I speak for everyone in this arena when I say that Link is a man who earned his title.  
  
Jigglypuff is backstage with Pichu. They are just talking when Bowser walks past.  
  
"Uh.good luck Bowser" calls Jigglypuff. Bowser stops and scowls at the two.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight," he says "I don't need your luck!" He walks off. Jigglypuff and Pichu look at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
Still backstage, Sheik and Zelda are still helping Link around. Young Link catches up to them.  
  
"Hey Link, I missed the match. Did ya win? Huh? Didja?" Link was bleeding from his forehead and lip but still managed a grin.  
  
"Sure did!" he said holding up his shiny interweight title belt.  
  
"Oh wow! I wish I had won my match. Can I see your belt?"   
  
"Hey, little guy," Zelda said as she and Sheik sat Link down on a bench. "Link's really hurt. Why don't you get him a cup of water."  
  
"Or maybe something stronger" Sheik suggested.   
  
"Oh. Sure thing!" said Young Link enthusiastically, and ran off down the corridor. Not knowing which way the bar is he heads towards a vending machine. As he turns a corner, he bumps into someone's leg. "Oof! Sorry." He looks up to see Gannondorf.  
  
"Watch where your going you little whelp!" Gannondorf growled. Young Link took a step beck but looked at Gannondorf defiantly.  
  
"Link won his match you know." He said, with a slight mocking tone.   
  
"How nice," said Gannondorf sarcastically "Listen kid, there's only one title here worth having so you and Link just stick to the kiddie league and we'll all be a lot happier."  
  
"Link could beat you any day!" Young Link blurted out. But this time he had gone too far. Gannondorf grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high into the air.  
  
"You listen very closely you disobedient wrench! One of these days, your going to be thrown into a ditch and left to rot! Now, if you don't learn to control your tongue, that day will come very soon!" Young Link was red in the face from being deprived of oxygen. Gannondorf dropped him onto the floor and walked away, leaving Young Link to gasp for air.  
  
"Is it me or do Bowser and Gannondorf seem a little on edge at the moment." Tails asked  
  
"Well, they both star in the main event tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if they were."  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World heavyweight Championship. Introducing first, from Mushroom Kingdom weighing in at 900lbs.BOWSER!" Bowser made his way to the ring in a businesslike way, this time ignoring the crowd.  
  
"Bowser doesn't seem to be showing off as much don't you think?" Tails said.  
  
"Now why exactly do you put it like that?" Funky said. "When Marth and Roy came in you didn't think they were showing off."  
  
"No, but."  
  
"And when Falco celebrated by firing his blaster, you didn't think he was showing off."  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"Face it Tails, Your just prejudice."  
  
"ME?! Prejudice?" Tails exclaimed. He tried to argue back but the announcer cut across him.  
  
"And his opponent, Weighing in at 300lbs.GANNONDORF!"  
  
"That's rich coming from someone who was a cheerleader to DK in all his match."  
  
"Tails, please. I'm trying to commentate." Funky said trying to suppress a smirk. Tails cursed in frustration under his breath. Out in the ring, Gannondorf had just come face to face with Bowser. There was a pause and then, without warning, Gannondorf barged shoulder first into Bowser, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" said Tails "The action's starting already." Gannondorf was on top of Bowser, He had him by the throat and was fiercely punching Bowser's soft underbelly.   
  
"The match may end right here!" Funky said. It didn't though. There was one last flash of light and both contestants disappeared.  
  
This time, the stage was Final destination. Gannondorf and Bowser appeared on opposite sides of the platform but both were in clear view of each other. They both charged straight at each other and grabbed each others hands and in a test of strength tried to push each other over and, powerful though Gannondorf was, he couldn't match up to the monstrous strength which Bowser possessed.  
  
"And Gannondorf is being forced towards the edge." Tails said.  
  
"I don't know who the better fighter is, but when it comes to sheer brute force, Bowser will always have the upper hand." Said Funky. Gannondorf had now realised that he wasn't getting anywhere. He quickly dropped onto his back. Bowser lost his balance, allowing Gannondorf to flip the big green monster right over him! Bowser landed on his chest but quickly jumped back up and retaliated with a stream of fire. Gannondorf was too slow to dodge the flames the way Mewtwo had and was forced to take the heat of the flames. Bowser then, noticing Gannondorf was hurt, went for a headbutt but Gannondorf managed to sidestep it.  
  
"Neither fighter seems to be standing down in this match." Tails said. "And neither has landed a particularly powerful blow yet."  
  
"Give it time my furry orange friend," Funky said. He was watching the match very closely. "In a little while, we will have some shots that could put you in a coma.There you go!" Bowser had just lobbed a crate at his opponent, sending him skidding towards the edge of the stage. From out of the crate came a beam sword and a star rod. Bowser smiled and retrieved the beam sword whilst Gannondorf got back to his feet and reluctantly took the star rod. Bowser charged again, but he had forgotten the star rods, extra ability which became evident when a star struck him in the chops!  
  
"Very careless by Bowser there." Tails said. Gannondorf was now proceeding to beat Bowser with both the rod and the beam sword, which he had snatched off Bowser. After a while, the match had become quite one sided on Gannondorf's favour. Bowser was laying, quite injured, on the floor while Gannondorf was looking for a suitable item to finish the job.  
  
"Gannondorf is in complete control at the moment."  
  
"Yeah, but Bowser is recovering. If Gannondorf doesn't find something soon. Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look." Gannondorf had found his item. With a wicked glare, he held up a bob-bomb!   
  
"Oh no!" Tails groaned repeating Funky's words.   
  
"A lot of people don't realise just how dangerous those things are." Muttered Funky "If Bowser is hit by that, he'll be injured for weeks!"   
  
"Don't do it Gannondorf." warned Tails, but even if Gannondorf could hear him, he had a malicious look in his face that seemed almost beyond all reasoning. He turned to face Bowser and raised his arm to throw...  
  
Bowser suddenly leapt to his feet and charged. Gannondorf hadn't been expecting the move and Bowser successfully knocked Gannondorf to the floor.  
  
"It's a good thing Bowser didn't drop the bomb" said Tails "No pun intended."  
  
"And thank god for that" Funky said. "Both competitors are now getting to their feet." Gannondorf suddenly realised he was still holding the bob-bomb. He threw it at Bowser with all his might but Bowser's last surprise attack had left him slightly disorientated and his aim was well off. Gannondorf groaned when he saw his weapon fly off the stage and suddenly collapsed out of exhaustion.  
  
"Gannondorf just fainted." Funky Kong said, looking concerned. "Maybe we should bring the medics out in case he's seriously hurt."  
  
"Don't be too hasty," said Tails. "Gannondorf probably just needs to conserve his strength." But Gannondorf seemed to be running out of time. Bowser had shaken off his fatigue and was approaching the fallen Greudo prince. Bowser drew his head back to deliver a final devastating head butt when…  
  
"Look at that!" At the last possible moment Gannondorf rolled athletically out of the head butt's path and began to charge up his own finishing manoeuvre, the warlock punch.  
  
"Playing Dead!" Funky yelled. "Just like last time!"  
  
"And now Bowser's about to meet the same fate!!" Bowser, who had closed his eyes to prepare himself for his head butt. Now looked to see where his target had gone. He spun around and, just as DK had, came face to face with that same green fist."  
  
"PLAYER DEFEATED!"  
  
"HE DID IT, GANNONDORF IS THE CHAMP!!" Gannondorf and an unconscious Bowser appeared. Gannondorf looked as though he may collapse for real this time but, not wanting to show any weakness, he instead seized his title and raised his arm in triumph, not paying any attention whatsoever to the jeering crowd.  
  
"You have just seen," Tails yelled over the crowd "Gannondorf win the Smashdown title. I'm Miles 'Tails' Perhour. Goodnight! 


End file.
